The Adventures of Love and Millenium Ring
by Sorcy
Summary: This was a fanfic made by me and my friend Leila ( sorry we do not tell our real names). We do not own any character or storyline from yu-gi-oh, this is a fanfic made by yu-gi-oh fans . Story is still in progress and it's a T rated story for 13 and higher aged people. Edit: summary updated to avoid misunderstoods.
1. The Beggining

Chapter 1

Nabiki is a 20yr old girl that lives in the Pharao's palace, white hair and brown eyes, 167 cm, she carries a mighty beast that can destroy or save the world, so for that reason the previous pharaoh's priests decided to seal the mighty winged cheetah...in Nabiki herself, and in order to prevent the beast to be released, Nabiki was never allowed to leave the palace...until one day...

That day would change her life forever. It was the day where the pharaoh Atem came to the throne of Egypt, also the day Bakura invaded the palace in order to obtain the seven millenium items, and to also finally avenge his village from the slaughter that killed the villagers from Kul Elna, except Bakura himself as he was the soul survivor.

For a few minutes, Nabiki looked at Bakura:

- Who is he?, why is he attacking the palace? he seems so angry...

And as soon as Bakura spoke about Kul Elna, she had a vision of what trully happened, Nabiki's face clearly showed how shocked she was but then:

- Don't worry, you're not alone Bakura!

A silent whisper Bakura himself could hear, but didn't figure out who and where it came from.

Before he leaves the palace empty handed, Nabiki rushed to the entrance and asks him:

-Please, take me with you!

Surprised, Bakura said:

- Why would i take you with me? You don't know me, neither how i feel right now, waited so many years for this day...

Almost crying, Nabiki whispers to him:

-Your wrong, i do understand...You're not alone Bakura.

But due to Bakura's childhood and the slaughter of Kul Elna by the hands of Pharaoh's priests years ago, he said:

-Sorry, but i don't trust anyone, especially someone who's related to the pharaoh

And walks away...

However, Bakura couldn't forget what Nabiki told him earlier and regrets leaving her behind:

- No, i need to go back there and need to know why she said that

So he grabed a horse and rided back to the palace. In the meanwhile, Nabiki was going bed when she felt his presence and went to the closest window and called him.

She picked up a rope to go down so that he could get to her, so when she got to him... he said:

-Before we go, may i ask you something?

-Go on...

-Why? Why do you want to leave the palace and go away with me, and why you understand me?

- Because my childhood was horrible, as much as yours...I saw ur past and i'll show you mine but we got to go while they're sleeping.

Speachless, Bakura climbed the horse and took her with him, the night has fall and everyone was sleeping, then, when everyone woke up, they realised Nabiki was gone and they looked for her until the pharaoh's guards found both Nabiki and Bakura sleeping in a cavern , so they kidnapped her and left a ticket behind saying: " If you want Nabiki back, come to the palace if you want her alive".

He woke up after the sound of horses near by, saw the ticket : -I should hurry!.

Once he arrived the palace, he saw Nabiki strapped in it, so he ran to her, but it was a trap and he fall in a big hole...It was a secret bunker of the pharaoh. He had to fight against pharaoh's soldiers and he destroys them all. However, the pharaoh came himself to fight with him and almost killed Bakura, but on the last moment, Nabiki came and killed the pharaoh and saved the Thief King.

- I admit i was saved by a girl...Thank you...Pipsqueak

-Did you just call me pipsqueak?!, She punches Bakura in the face after that.

-I guess you don't like ppl to call you pipsqueak... You got to change you mood or...

- Or what? I just saved you! Boys...

- Or i will take you to the Nile and make sure you clean my jacket forever!

- That's if your man enough!

- Really? ok then... - he grabs her and they ride threw the night, running the desert under the moonlight and Bakura suddendly yelled:

-Hold on tight, we're speeding up! - So Nabiki holded his torso so tight, he could barelly breath...

- Pipsqueak you're squeezing me! For the sake of my poor soul, let me breath!, he requested , but as soon as Nabiki heard the pipsqueak word, she got pissed and kept squeezing Bakura as long as they run until they reach the Nile river. Happy to stop, Bakura looked into her eyes and said:

-Are you trying to kill me or what?! ok, i am not beeing the best host, but could you please let me breath?. Nabiki looked at him and kicked him in the...lower parts saying:

-Ask the guys who called me pipsqueak more than once then!.

After that, he ran after her until they fall in the mud, with Nabiki on Bakura...They looked at each other's eyes and suddendly she stood up blushing. -I'm so sorry, are you okay?

She wasn't the only one who blushed, Bakura also blushed saying: - Yes i'm fine, now we need to find a place to sleep...


	2. Revelation

Chapter 2

They found an abandoned house to sleep, Bakura was looking around to see if anyone had followed them but as no one was near by, he sit next to Nabiki, that was sleeping already. He looks at her confused, he still doesn't know why she wanted to leave the palace and go away with him. He put his hand on her hair. - So soft, you remind me an angel- , however he wasn't expecting what was going to happen next: nabiki's beast comes up and took him back in time to 15 years ago:

-what's going on? what is this? he asked the Winged Cheetah;

- we're in Nabiki's past, in her childhood. If you want answers for your questions you need to a look at this...

Suddendly, Bakura looks around, the room was filled with knives, beds and empty stone tablets, but when he turns around at his own shadow reflex...he is turned into a kid:

-Non Sense, what have you done to me?

-As i said, we travelled into Nabiki's past, 15 years ago you were a child and this was after the massacre of your own village, that's why.

As long as they were talking to each other, two priests enter the room followed by guards who were handleling a little girl. A 5 year old child. She was pushing herself, screaming and crying for help, but in vain as the guards were too powerfull to let her escape. Bakura was looking at the girl when he recognized her:

- That's Nabiki...WAIT!- in an attempt to save her, but the Winged Cheetah dragged him to a corner...

-let me go, can't you see they're going to hurt her?

-yes, but it's just memories...you should know you can't change the past, but you can change the future.

-you're right...I can speak for myself !

Bakura was watching, while the girl was layed down on her back, both her feet and hands were tied up so that she couldn't escape. The enchants started, when a familiar face showed up leading the operation: Akunadin, the same man that ordered the massacre of Kul Elna

-You... - Bakura whispered showing rage in his eyes, he just wanted to grab a knife that was near by, but he knew it was just memory and kept watching the scene.

-here goes- said the beast.

In that memory , Winged Cheetah is summoned by Nabiki, an opportunity Akunadin and his priests were waiting for, so they grabbed knives, sang the enchants to weaken the beast and drew a stone tablet in the girls body with those same knives while she was crying and bleeding...and then the beast was sealed in Nabiki's body. The Nurses came in to take care of her and heal the wounds...

- This girl cannot leave the palace, we can't allow that beast to be released for the well beeing of everyone- said akunadin.

Bakura was looking shocked and suddendly he was back into the present as an adult he became over the years. He was still holding her hair, carefully dropped it, layed down next to her with the same compation that Nabiki had when she saved him from the fight, that night at the palace.

The next morning Nabiki wakes up with Bakura's red jacket on, probably he must have gave her so that she couldn't have cold.

-C'mon lazy boy, wake up!

- Yes i am lazy to be awaken so early after what i saw last night, the last thing i want is to wake up in a bad mood...

-What made you feel that way?.

-I saw what happened to you 15yrs ago.

He walks in her direction, grabs her hands...

- Do you remember a boy you used to talk, from the highest window of the palace until the day he was gone?...

- Yeah, he had a double crossed scar...wait, that's you! You are that boy! It has been 10 yrs but i just realised its you!

- Do you think you're the only one?

As he gets closer to her, he asks: - Do you want to know how i recognized you? That white hair and brown eyes were not enough, it was because of the sweet smile you carry everyday, except for that night...you smiled to me last night didn't you?.

-Yes, before i kicked you in the lower parts...hmph don't call me pipsqueak again unless i say so!

A kiss was near when one of Bakura's ,minions came in :

- My lord, i was told priest Mahado is looking to challenge you tonight, he is taking a stone tablet to seal your Diabound.

- Is that so? brilliant, a nice chance to put my hands on the Millenium Ring...

Nabiki in tears takes off Bakura's red jacket, giving it back to him.

-Promise me that you will come back!

- can't asure you that, but don't worry i will.

As soon as he left, a strange voice whispered him: - You shall be my servant again.

However it was not the Winged Cheetah like he suspected, it was a manly voice...Zork, the evil spirit of the millenium ring

- You think you can controlling me?Well, let me tell you that you're pretty wrong about it. I want to give those fools from the palace a bit of the pain i have been threw, not to help an idiot like urself.

-Are you sure about that? Let me explain you this: I can change anything i want and that includes killing a girl named Nabiki, isn't that the name of the girl you brought out of the palace the other night?

There was no one around but Bakura was sure he heard someone talking to him:

-Don't you dare to touch her!

But it was too late, as Zork was already gone and for a few minutes Bakura sit to wonder about what just happened, yet he realised Mahado was after him. That night was very important for both, Mahado wanted revenge for the pharaoh, while Bakura wanted to put his hands on the millenium ring.

It was a tough fight but Bakura managed to become victorious and bring him the so wanted trophey.

He ran all the way back to the house at the Nile River and Nabiki was walking around preparing the next meal when he gets in. At first she was furious, he was a whole day out of home and he comes back as if it was nothing.

- Honey, i'm home!

- I'm not your wife you shirtless idiot!

- Did i mention you as my wife? i thought you were happy to see me! Don't tell me those tears were in fact crocodile tears?

Not expecting such a word like this, Nabiki grabbs a duzen eggs and crushes them all on Bakura's head. Looking himself from head to toes , all he could see were eggs and more eggs, he gets frustrated while she was the laughing. He washed his hair to remove all the eggs, yet he didn't understand, but for some reason he found it funny

- if you think this is funny then wait for my prank girl.

So he decided to use the Millenium Ring in order to find her, as she run away to hide herself, probably she was just waiting for him and enjoy the time they spend together. For one second, Nabiki thought he would find her , but she saw one of Bakura's minions, took him down and put the clothes on. That was not enough, she forgot about the power of the Millenium Ring: whoever uses it can find anything! Bakura knew where she was and without her noticing, he grabbs a few tomatoes.

- You thought wrong my darling, don't ever doubt the power of the millenium ring, besides none of my minions wears clothes bigger than themselves.

-I'm not small!Your minions don't have style and not my problem if the clothes are too big!

On that same instant, Bakura smashes the tomatoes on a red faced Nabiki, her hair turned into a soup and all she could see was tomatoe everywhere while Bakura was laughing like a naughty boy, well, until Nabiki fought back by also smashing tomatoes on his face. That was the beggining of a tomatoe fight .

When the fight was over, they couldn't believe how tired they were from throwing so many tomatoes at each other, they only had energy for a bath to remove all the dirty from themselves. So Bakura asks:

-Mind if you come here please? I want to show you something.

-What for?- asks Nabiki.

- just come you silly girl!

. As soon as she comes closer, his face expression was different, and he kisses her. Those were by far the most important seconds of their lives and no one could deny that. She surrounded him with her arms, a hug from someone who waited so long for the love of her life and to also finally conquer the freedom she desired. But something was bothering her, because it seems Bakura wants revenge more than anything at this moment, but she just wanted to be happy.

-To be honest, you should stop with this plan, won't take you to anywhere, neither bring your family back, it will just make it worse.

-Don't you want revenge too? Are you with me or against me?

-I'm with you of course, but there is something more important we should think about...our happiness...I love you fool!.

Regardless of her words, Bakura kisses her again and walks away, as for him the revenge was needed but he knew she was right. He went to bed while she was awaken for some more time, thinking on something that would change Bakura's mind.

The morning arrives in Egypt and the sun was shining like never before. It looks like as if the sun itself was predicting the war that was coming, as there was no pharaoh to rule the kingdom and enemie forces were getting strongger. Some see Bakura as a hero, others as a traitor, but he never cared about it, neither about the kingdom that destroyed his home when he was just a little boy.

He wakes up to track down the other Millenium items, in order to keep going with his plan, however, before he left, he wrote this to Nabiki:

"I will always love you no matter what happens but we have to split now and here. Goodbye My Love..."

And he started his journey to Kul Elna, the village now turned into just a pille of abandoned houses and bones. The minions followed him to prevent any attacker to hit their master...


End file.
